


Predators

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Anal Fingering, Badass trio, Michonne is a Goddess, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our resident badasses have worked out a thing between them. They couldn't have been happier with the way things are, especially on a mentally exhausting day like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predators

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind since canon Richonne happened (let's face it, if I can't have canon Rickyl, I'm gonna be absolutely happy with canon Richonne). And so, after months of writing it back and forth, I finally managed to finish it. Enjoy!

Daryl was tired. Well, tired wasn’t the right word, rather, he was  _ mentally exhausted _ . They had another run with Jesus, their sixth since they started that big-ass union between Alexandria and Hilltop. That Jesus guy wasn’t bad at all, not as bad as Daryl had initially anticipated. But he was still a handful, especially when it came to keeping out of trouble. Daryl would go as far as to say that Jesus was being stalked by stray walkers and idiotic people. And so, keeping him and the rest of the band on the safe side was really mentally exhausting to Daryl, constantly watching their backs and trying to minimize the possible damage. 

As soon as they were back in Alexandria, the hunter went to take a shower and wash the whole day off of himself. It had slowly became a thing, him showering on regular basis. Now that they had the luxury of hot water, Daryl started to enjoy it. 

He scrubbed quickly, washing the blood off and letting the hot water relax his muscles and soothe his brain. It was easy to let yourself go like that, to let all the tension be flushed down the drain. Once he got out he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked to his bedroom. Well,  _ their _ bedroom was more accurate, but Daryl would never miss the opportunity to call it his. It gave the whole setting that strangely warming ring to it. As soon as he stepped inside he had to smile. 

Michonne was there, lying on their king sized bed, looking like a true queen, grinning up at him from the faded, light-green bed sheets. Daryl closed the door behind him and stepped forward, his gaze boring into her, admiring the way the satiny material of the sheet flowed over her body, framing every gentle curve. She was a beautiful woman. A smart woman. A strong woman. She was  _ the _ woman, the perfect survivor, a wonderful friend. 

Michonne stretched lazily, eyes sparkling, as Daryl stood there pondering her beauty. She slowly lifted herself up and got out of the bed, slithering her way up to him. Daryl was stunned, just like he had always been when she did that. Well, who could have blamed him? You don’t just randomly not give a shit when the warrior goddess is walking up to you, wearing nothing but her own skin. He reached for her as soon as he was sure he would manage to grab her, pulling her tightly against his body, diving down for a sweet kiss. 

He needed that, after the exhausting day he had, after all the running around they did, after the constant turning around to check for danger behind their backs, he needed this comfort. This easy intimacy they have fallen into, him, Michonne and Rick. Speaking of which…  
“Where’s he?” Daryl asked on a whisper, delighting in the way she ran her palms all over his chest. Her gentle touch, like if he was something fragile and precious had used to annoy him at first, until his body and his mind had learned that this was the way things should be between people who loved each other. Now her touch translated to pleasure, and while it was sweet and soft, it still ignited something inside his body every single time. 

“No idea. He said he’ll be on some kind of a meeting. Took Maggie with him” Michonne shrugged, looking down at her hand now placed over one of Daryl’s tattoos. “We can wait for him if you want” she offered, looking back up at him, already knowing the answer.   
“Nah, ‘m not gonna punish us” Daryl grunted out with a smirk, diving down to kiss her again, relishing in the way she pressed even closer to him, wrapping both hands around his shoulders. 

Michonne smiled into the kiss. When they had started the whole thing, Daryl had been reserved. Now, with time, he started to lower his walls down one after another. They were still there, sure, but walls were for the outside world. Here, in their private little heaven, Michonne and Rick got their hunter in all his glory, body and soul. They gave everything they had to him, too. Their hearts belonged to each other, just like their bodies did, and it didn’t matter anymore who was looking for comfort from whom. They all needed it sometimes, they all provided it. It was how the things with them worked, either in pairs or with all three of them at the same time. 

Michonne was surprised at first, surprised at her reaction. She thought they may get jealous, that it will break them. But, as it turned out, when it came to the three of them they were excellent at working together, as always. Small nods, sure looks, barely-there smiles. It was their language, one they managed to learn to speak through all years of living together, of surviving in the apocalypse. Taking it one step further didn’t change that, if anything, it only reinforced them. They had a reason to live and a safe space to come to if they needed it, whatever the reason. 

And so, Michonne found herself really enjoying their agreement, especially on nights like that one, when she was just waiting for one or both of them to come back. She was an independent woman, sure, but even she needed someone close sometimes. That’s why she moaned happily when Daryl turned them around and walked her a few steps back, pressing her against the wall and grinding up into her. They continued their kiss until their lungs screamed for air, breaking it only for a few sharp gasps and whispered words.

 

__________

 

As soon as Rick got back home from that blasted meeting he sighed in relief. It was boring as hell and he didn’t really see why they insisted on him actually attending it. He walked straight to their bedroom, not even bothering to check the house over like he usually did. Judith was with Gabriel, who by some twisted turn of fate turned out to be a great baby sitter, Carl was out sneaking around the houses with Enid. Rick smiled to himself at that, shaking his head slightly. His son was probably living the high of his first love, and Rick was insanely happy that he actually had that opportunity to feel something good, to feel happy. 

The sheriff got half of his shirt unbuttoned before he even reached the landing, heavy steps no doubt alerting his sweethearts of his presence. He pushed the door open and froze, one hand on the doorknob, the other paused on the next button of his shirt, blinking as he took in the scene.

Daryl had Michonne pressed against a wall, both of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They were stark naked, a towel thrown at their feet and completely forgotten as they moved in sync. Rick licked his lips, only now noticing he had been staring at them with his mouth open. He stepped inside and closed the door, his actions not getting any attention from his two lovers. He silently moved to bed and sat on the edge of it, eyes glued to the absolutely perfect picture before him. 

They were beautiful together, there was no other word for it. Rick watched, mesmerized, as they moved in a perfect rhythm, bodies arching and falling into each other. Michonne had her hand fisted in Daryl’s shaggy hair, tugging at it, making him arch his head back. She pressed her lips hungrily to his exposed neck, licking and sucking, drawing an almost mad whine from the hunter. His hips bucked up faster at the sensation, grinding into her with power Rick could almost feel in his  _ own  _ body. A few sharp shoves later Rick couldn’t stop his own hand from sliding down the front of his trousers. 

He undid them quickly, pushing them just past his hips, enough to free his straining erection. He hissed as he wrapped one hand around the length, eyes glued to his lovers. They were so sexy like this, making Rick’s mind swim with each and every gasped out sound that left them. He started to stroke himself, gaze focused on the way Michonne shifted into Daryl’s thrusts, on the way Daryl held her tightly in his arms, safety and possessiveness almost pouring out of him. 

But it wasn’t just any possessiveness, Rick knew, it wasn’t as simple as that. Daryl had always been fiercely protective of what he considered his. Rick was aware that the hunter wanted to lay his claim on Michonne as much as he wanted to be claimed by her in return. This was how they worked, how all the three of them worked. After all, Rick had been on the receiving end of that mad and claiming love, too. He had felt those almost brutal thrusts driving deep into his own body, had felt those strong arms wrapped around him securely, keeping him close and protected as Daryl drove him wild with desire. 

Rick moaned and stroked himself lazily, pace unhurried as he observed his two loves. Their pace was mad and he was sure the both of them would have bruises and sore muscles come tomorrow. As he sat there, hand wrapped around his cock, fist moving in luxuriously long strokes, something changed. Daryl growled,  _ positively growled _ , and grabbed Michonne’s thigh, hoisting it higher, pressing into her even more. Rick swallowed thickly when he saw her head falling back, eyes rolling in bliss as her mouth parted on a long whine. Daryl kept pushing into her, hips jerking almost too fast, slowly losing his rhythm. 

And then Rick had to squeeze the base of his cock tightly to stop himself from coming too soon. Daryl ducked his head to press his face into Michonne’s neck. He whispered something that made her open her eyes and look directly at Rick, her heated gaze enough to send violent shivers tingling down their leader’s spine. And then it was over, and Michonne was coming with her back arched and hands desperately pawing at Daryl’s back. Rick could almost see the red welts that her fingernails would leave on his skin, the heated gesture born from passion a most welcome counterpart to Daryl’s old scars. 

The hunter trashed and growled low in his throat, hips jerking erratically as Michonne’s perfect body milked him for all he was worth, wave after wave of pleasure shutting down his senses and whitening out his vision. Pure bliss, that’s what it was, pure bliss and heaven on earth, the pleasure almost overwhelming as it consumed him.

Rick sat there watching, body frozen in amazement at how Daryl reacted. The archer’s strong body curling in on itself, bowing around Michonne, arms wrapped around her securely, keeping her up against the wall even as his body shivered through a climax that looked almost violent in its power. It left Daryl’s whole form quaking uncontrollably, and Rick licked his lips hungrily seeing it. It was positively sinful, how sloppy their normally sharp and collected lover became in moments like this. His muscles would twitch unconsciously and his arms would shake when he lowered Michonne back to the ground. 

One more kiss, a tentative step back from the wall, all the time making sure she was on the same page with moving again. 

And then they both turned to Rick and he closed his eyes, because the reality was just too good to be true. Those two beautiful people… strong, independent, beautiful people he could call his own. Rick wasn’t one for religion, but he could fall to his knees and pray his gratitude in soft words to whatever god still listened to them. That thought made him smile, because really, it was absolutely ridiculous to think about praying when he had one hand wrapped around his cock and there were two people eyefucking him from across the room. 

And so, Rick opened his eyes again, gaze focusing on Daryl and Michonne, the small smile fading from his face when they both lowered themselves to the floor and started to  _ crawl  _ towards him like two giant jungle cats. Two predators, seeing their prey, stalking towards it, towards  _ him _ , all fluid moves and swaying hips that made Rick swallow hard and pant loudly. It was so sexy he suddenly felt too hot in his own skin.

They crawled to him, Michonne taking his right while Daryl settled on his left side, their hands sliding slowly up his jean-clad legs, from his shins to his thighs. And then, two sets of hands tore the trousers off of him, pulling them down along with his underwear, throwing them carelessly somewhere to the side. He didn’t mind, not when those same hands were now traveling over his skin, making him shiver in anticipation. The feeling of their shared bond was driving Rick wild, every little move feeling natural and right as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times before. One hand scratching softly over his thigh, another tickling just under his knee. A soft touch of lips from a kiss placed on that sensitive part of his skin which always drove him wild… 

And then Michonne was propping herself on his knee, lifting up to meet his lips, kissing him with a perfect mix of sweetness and sin, and Rick’s head started to swim. His hands reached out, wrapping around her, keeping her close and lowering both of them on the bed, his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed. Daryl was there, strong palms running up Rick’s thighs, pushing them gently apart while Michonne continued to kiss him senseless. Rick groaned and arched off the bed, the coil of arousal getting tighter with every swipe of Michonne’s tongue. Her hands wandered slowly over Rick’s chest, making his skin tingle, and Rick couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him. 

As she hovered over him, Michonne broke the kiss and looked down at him.   
“No touching” she whispered, a soft smile spreading on her lips. And then something hot and wet glided over his hipbone and Rick’s hips bucked off the bed, a surprised huff escaping him as he looked down. 

Daryl knelt between his legs and was licking over the delicate skin on his hips with a single-minded focus. Broad swipes of that perfect tongue left Rick gasping in Michonne’s mouth for more, each plea stronger as Daryl’s mouth got closer to his straining length. He was leaking by now, so hard it actually started to hurt, and he knew it wouldn’t take long. But Daryl avoided his cock with a stubbornness worthy of a better cause and Rick was getting restless.   
“Jesus… Daryl” he breathed out when Daryl’s mouth suddenly landed on his length and Rick looked up into Michonne’s grinning face.    
  
“Yer gonna kill me” Rick gasped out with a small moan, feeling every soft touch of Daryl’s hot lips and tongue on his manhood. It was positively driving him insane, and he had to clench his hands tightly in the soft bedding beneath him not to come right there and then.   
“Shhhh” Michonne whispered, diving down for another kiss. Rick accepted it gratefully, falling into it with abandon, moaning and groaning into her mouth when she started to run her hands over his chest and abdomen. Michonne’s touch was electric and it sent little delicious sparks all the way down his spine, making his hips shift and his length twitch under Daryl’s lips. 

Rick was close, seeing those two fucking against the wall was just too much, and now, when he had both of their undivided attention turned to him, he was getting closer and closer. He broke the kiss with regret, opening his mouth to warn Daryl, but the hunter was already a few steps ahead of him, pulling away and making Rick whine in the process. He looked down at Daryl, a small sound of protest already forming in his throat, when he caught Daryl’s eyes and all possible protests faded away. 

Daryl regarded Rick with a smoldering look, licking his own lips as if he was chasing his taste still lingering somewhere in the corners. And then Rick’s two wild lovers shifted and rearranged, Daryl sitting behind him and letting Rick rest his head against his broad chest, while Michonne took his place between Rick’s thighs. With a sweet smile and a tiny kiss to Rick’s knee, she patted his thighs and made him raise them up, propping his legs on the edge of the mattress. 

The position he found himself in, with his legs spread widely apart, made him blush at how vulnerable it made him feel. But, in the next moment, Daryl was wrapping his strong hands around Rick’s shoulders, palms traveling the length of Rick’s arms until they settled at his wrists, gripping them in a tight hold. And just like this, held down by the bulk of Daryl’s form, safe and in Michonne’s capable hands, Rick relaxed, legs falling apart even more, giving her all the access she wanted. 

Soon, there was a finger rubbing softly over his entrance, small, gentle touches that rendered him speechless with need. He was so hard he was pulsing with it, and the sight of Michonne kneeling in front of him, her beautiful body bare for him to feast his eyes on didn’t help. He groaned and looked up, catching Daryl’s smoky gaze, feeling the hands on his wrists squeeze them tighter as the hunter dove down for a filthy kiss. 

The finger teasing his opening disappeared, just to return a moment later, slick and insistent, pushing into him and Rick wondered briefly where did Michonne take the lube from, before he looked down at her. She grinned, the finger slipping free from his ass, her hand traveling between her own legs, gathering her wetness.   
“Jesus  _ fuck _ ” Rick's head feel back against Daryl's chest, eyes rolling when the fingers were back at his opening, two of them this time, stretching him and making his whole body shudder violently. His length throbbed in time with her rhythm, and Rick couldn't help the quiet litany of “please, please, oh fuck, please” from escaping his lips. 

“Don't fight it” Daryl rasped and shifted his hold, gripping Rick's wrists in one hand while his other wrapped around Rick’s neglected cock. Using the precome to make the slide easier, Daryl started to move his hand evenly, increasing the speed quickly. Soon he was jerking Rick off with fast, short strokes, tearing groan after groan from Rick’s throat, causing him to buck up into his fist restlessly. And then Michonne crooked her fingers and Rick arched off the bed with a sharp cry, his vision dotting over with white little sparks as he came, a whine bubbling in his throat as Daryl rubbed him through it. 

It took a long time for him to catch his breath back, laying spent on Daryl’s chest. Michonne disappeared for a moment and Rick was vaguely aware of her returning with a damp washcloth. They cleaned him up and covered him in a blanket, but Rick was too fucked out to keep the track of what they were actually doing. By the time his brain came back online, they were all cuddled up in their bed, Michonne on his right with her sleepy eyes trained on Rick, and Daryl on his left, snoring quietly. Rick smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Daryl’s messy hair, before he turned to Michonne. She smiled, pecking him on the lips, before she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. 

“God, I love ya two” Rick sighed with a yawn.   
“Sleep, ya sorry sap” came Daryl’s gruffy murmur and Rick barked out a laugh. 


End file.
